


Unlikely Helper

by misevir



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misevir/pseuds/misevir
Summary: Who knew a walk could turn into something more...
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Kudos: 5





	Unlikely Helper

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is non-canon with the Future Final Battle Arc. Might be OOC.]

It was uncertain when it started for both parties. A silent understanding formed underneath the constant arguments.

Gokudera grunted as he faced another mind block. He had gone over this for days and yet hadn't had a breakthrough. He went outside the study for a walk. It usually helped. He passed by the kitchen and snickered when he heard the sobbing of a woman. It didn't help that he sensed the damn cat inside the room.

"What are you crying about now?"

The woman in questioned yelped at the sound of his voice. He rolled his eyes at the additional 'hahi'. He had gotten used to it but it didn't make it less of an annoyance. The brunette slowly turned to him with a glare. It wasn't exactly effective with those worn eyes.

"You know its rude to suddenly walk in when a person is crying Gokudera-san," Haru said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And you know that this kitchen isn't exactly private." Gokudera walked eyeing the cat sitting on her lap. It ignored him as it tended to her instead. He heard her mumble something about his unchanging rudeness.

"So... what was it were crying about?" Gokudera went to the fridge and got a can of coffee. He propped himself on a nearby wall.

Haru sniffed as she cleared her throat. Gokudera could tell she was reluctant to reveal her thoughts. He wondered of it had something to do with anything she saw when she went out to town.

"Come on. Spit it out. It's gonna bother Tenth. You're not exactly hard to read woman."

"Fine. Just give me a sec. You're so insensitive."

"Trust me. If I'm insensitive, you'll know."

"When we went awhile ago... Haru took a detour," Haru started.

"Not surprised," Gokudera commented with a snicker.

"Are you going to listen or not?," Haru hissed. He only drank his coffee in response.

Haru took a deep breath in. "Haru knows it's stupid... but Haru visited a special place. Ha-Haru found her necklace there. The Haru here seemed to have performed her emergency ritual," she continued. Gokudera raised a brow at this but let her continue. "It's something Haru promised to do if she feels her family is threatened."

Gokudera looked away at this. They had tried to keep her and Kyoko away from this. They had told them the surface of the stakes that they were facing. Just enough for them to understand.

"Gokudera-san... Haru needs to know. Is her family alright?"

Gokudera spewed curses in his head. Of all times he had to take a walk, of all the people he could have encountered, it just had to be her. He regretted asking but he rather he dealt with it than have the Tenth worry about it.

"Listen," Gokudera started off with a sigh. She did have a right to know. He knew she was as stubborn as a bull. She won't stop if she got a hint that he knew of her family's whereabouts. "I don't know the exact details. But I can say they're safe somewhere. It was written in one my notes. Err - Well the future me."

Gokudera watched her carefully. She seemed relieved but for the most part, more questions popped up. He found it amusing how she repeatedly opened her mouth to say something but closed it. He snickered in his mind. She's learning.

"Thank you...," Haru said softly as she looked at him. He found it strange to find any of her looking at him with anything other than those of which she wore when they argued. He can't deny that it was a pleasant change. He nodded to her before he looked away, drinking his coffee.

"So... Why were you here?" Haru asked as she looked away awkwardly. She started petting Uri.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied as he took another another large swig of his coffee.

"Really? You don't usually sleep at this time." Haru took in his tired eyes and frustrated stance.

"I do what I want." Gokudera was slightly surprised to find she noticed his routine.

"Is there something bothering you? Maybe Haru can help."

"Doubt it," Gokudera sniggered. He finished the coffee and crushed the can before he threw it in the trash.

"So rude. Haru was only trying to help," she grumbled and turned away from him.

"Just get some sleep. You'll worry the Tenth if you look like that tomorrow," he said as he turned away to return to the study.

* * *

They had gotten wind on a lead on where the enemy base could be. The challenge was with that it was written in code. Gokudera had tried several combinations of ciphers for a start but to no avail. It was interesting but he was currently pressed for time. He looked sideways at the clock and groaned when he saw the time. That didn't help. He needed a change of scene.

Gokudera saw a stream of light from the partly closed door. He had a hint on who was inside when a delicious scent wafted through the doors. He knocked before he pushed the door open. He didn't want to her nag again.

"What are you up to now woman?"

Haru turned her head his was briefly before turning her attention back to the filling she was preparing.

"Haru couldn't sleep so Haru is trying to tire herself out," she said in a tone that implied the obvious.

"So you're wasting our resources for this?" Gokudera would not admit out loud but he did find her cooking acceptable.

"It's not a waste! Haru just thought that maybe everyone can bring a little in case of emergencies." She showed him one of her finished mini meat pies. It looked more like a mini hotpocket. "Haru knows it's small but maybe it can help".

Gokudera grunted and stepped closer to try when she offered. It was tasty. Not that he would let her know. A cup was placed in front of him. It gave off the familiar wonderful coffee aroma he was familiar with.

"Haru knows you usually get coffee from the fridge but Haru thought it's better to have something warm at this time."

Gokudera saw her turn away and get back to her baking. He raised a brow at her gesture and gave her a small thanks.

There was a brief silence with the sound of her working in the kitchen and the sound of his cup of coffee when he drank. He opened the notebook he brought last minute and scanned the copies of the code.

"What is it you're working on? Haru's curious,"

Gokudera closed the notebook partway when she drew closer. "None of your business."

"Come on. Maybe Haru can help," she drew in closer despite his grumbling and curses.

"Must you curse Gokudera-san?"

"And must you be so annoying? You stupid woman!"

"Hey! We agreed you won't call Haru that anymore!"

"I will when you stop speaking in third person!"

"Hmph!"

Gokudera rubbed a hand on his face while grumbling that he was going to go back and leave her to her mess. That was cut short when she surprisingly managed to swipe his notebook away. There was a bit of a struggle. He was reluctant to hit her and settled with holding her down by the waist while he tried taking back the notebook. Haru on the otherhand turned her back on him and managed to open the page long enough to see some of the code before he took it back. By this time, he had an arm lock around her middle while she kept her hands on his arms to pull them away.

"Damn it woman!" Gokudera pushed her away so he could check the contents.

"What kind of cipher is that?"

"Nothing you should know about."

"Maybe Haru can help. Haru is the best at this in school."

"Ha. Then this is nowhere near your level"

"Don't underestimate Haru. Haru can be whatever she wants." Gokudera contemplated on it. "Even a bird!"

'Maybe not,' he thought. It wouldn't hurt. His mind can take a bit of a break. It might be entertaining to watch her struggle. "Alright then. But finish what you're doing first," he said pointing at the oven and the dishes.

Haru's eyes noticeably lit up at this and Gokudera wondered if he made the right decision. Haru quickly finished up the last batch and washed the dishes. He finished his cup of coffee and meat pie before scanning the copies again. He wrote the keywords on the side as he tried another strategy.

"Haru thinks it looks impressive." Gokudera heard over his shoulder. "Too close," he said as he put a hand on her face to push her away.

"That's rude Gokudera-san!"

"Yeah well looking over the shoulder counts as rude too you stupid woman."

"Again with that. Just call Haru by her name."

"Do you even know how ridiculous you sound talking like that?"

"This is just how Haru talks. Haru's dad thinks it's cute," she said quite proudly.

"Goes to show on taste," Gokudera grumbled.

"What was that?," Haru glared.

"Do you want to help or not?," Gokudera asked threatening to close notebook and leave.

"Haru wants to help! But Gokudera-san really needs to learn manners," she said as she reached out to stop his hand from closing the notebook.

Gokudera swatted the hand away. "I show manners to people who deserve them."

"Haru thinks you're just too lazy," she said pointedly.

"I'm gonna go," Gokudera stood up only for her to push him back unto the chair.

"Stop touching me!"

"So sensitive," she remarked as she looked at the codes again. This time he grumbled and let her do so seeing as their argument didn't take them anywhere. Gokudera found her eerily normal when she concentrated on the codes.

"Are there any other sets of the code?"

Gokudera passed her the old retrieved codes they found. It was a strange experience for him when she was quiet.

"So what do you think?" Gokudera asked. Haru had stayed quiet for longer than 5 minutes. Yes he counted.

"Hm... Can Haru write on your notebook?"

Gokudera silently approved on improvement on her asking for permission and not doing what she wanted. "No," he replied. He saw her about to argue again but he tore a paper from his notebook instead for her to write on. His notebook had sensitive information and he did not want her to 'accidentally' see them.

Haru gave a harumph before writing down what she had in mind. He wanted to ask but she kept raising her hand up to stop him saying he was interrupting her. He silently cursed at her.

"Here. Haru thinks it may go like this. It's harder and longer to figure out but it's a start," she explained to him her strategy. By the time she finished, the oven made it's signal that it was done. She quickly removed the contents from the oven and prepared to put things away and get to clean up.

"This is basically counterproductive! This code was made by people who are at the top of their field not by amateurs," Gokudera criticized. He knew she was simple minded but he supposed it applied to everything else.

"Why do you have to think of everything in such a complicated way?"

"Because it is! Why did I even bother-"

"Then let Haru try at least. You're such a pessimist," she said as she washed the dishes.

"It's called being realistic woman," Gokudera grumbled before he packed things up and went back to the study. He wasted more time than he should.

* * *

Gokudera couldn't believe it. The damn woman's decoding strategy actually worked. He just managed to decipher a whole sentence. He continued on along with constant verification on the information. It took hours but he managed to decipher the whole missive. He checked the particulars and it matched up. He rushed to check it in Gianini's database and it matched up. 'Fuck' he thought.

Everything was pushed into motion earlier than expected. They were about to leave when the Haru, Kyoko and the kids came by to see them off. They went about briefly and when she came to him. Of all people it had to be her. She gave him his emergency ration. He held on to it for a bit. "Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera cleared his throat. He looked at her briefly and said thanks, rubbing his neck in habit. She let out a small giggle.

"So is Haru smart enough to help now?" she asked with a teasing voice.

"Don't push it," he grunted as he put away the rations and turned to the others.

Unbeknownst to both parties, a mutual respect was steadily establishing itself.


End file.
